Kiss Me
by EvilLittleNerd1981
Summary: Sirius has a surprise for Remmy. "I leaned my head on his shoulder. This was perfect. He was perfect. I never wanted this to end. I tried to ignore how girly I sounded." Slash songfic RLxSB Remus Lupin and Sirius Black


**Warnings: Songfic. Corny songfic, at that. Please don't kill me.**

**A/N: I was listening to this song on my iPod, and I kept thinking (like the little squealing girl that I am… :sigh:) how adorable it was and how something similar to the following would happen in real life because it would just be so adorable, blah, blah, blah. Again: please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Remus or Sirius (though how I dream) and as much I'd love to, I can't claim "Kiss Me" either. J.K. Rowling owns Remus, Sirius, and Hogwarts, and Sixpence None The Richer owns "Kiss Me". **

Sirius locked his fingers in mine. His small smile looked excited, like he was going to show me the greatest surprise of my life. He led me out the castle doors, and as we stepped out into the cool evening light, I heard a familiar sound. I strained my ears, but I couldn't hear well enough.

He let go of my hand, and I immediately wished he hadn't. He was too anxious to get to where he was taking me to notice, though. "Come one, Moony!" he called and jogged off.

I chased after him, laughing. He finally stopped when we got to the top of a small hill. I looked up at the night sky. I loved everything about it; the stars, the constellations, and despite all the reasons I shouldn't, I loved the moon. I had to admit it was beautiful- magical, even.

My ears pricked and finally I realized what that familiar sound was. Music.

"_Kiss me… out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass…"_

Sirius came up from behind me. He didn't bother trying to sneak up on me anymore- he knew I could sense him coming.

"_Oh, kiss me… beneath the milky twilight;  
Lead me… out on the moonlit floor,_  
_Lift your open hand,"_

Sirius took held up his hand and beamed at me. I took hold of it, only slightly confused now. I smiled just as widely at him.

"_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,"_

Out of nowhere, flocks of little lights floated up into midair. As I admired both the beauty and intricate spellwork that had obviously taken place, Sirius walked me out to somewhere near the center of the grass and positioned us as though we were at a ball or some other formal dance.

"_So kiss me."_

His foot nudged mine, and I raised it along with my eyebrows. _What_ was he doing?

"_Kiss me… down by the broken tree house…_

_Swing me, upon its hanging tire…"_

He placed his nudging foot under my raised one, and repeated the action with his other foot so I was standing on his feet. I hoped I was light enough that it didn't hurt….

As I thought this, our close proximity struck me.

As I was getting a bit dizzy with Sirius' musky scent, he lifted his foot and shifted it. Then the other. Again.

We were dancing.

"_Oh, kiss me… beneath the milky twilight;  
Lead me… out on the moonlit floor,_  
_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling…_

_So kiss me."_

We stared into each other's eyes as we rocked and turned and spun slowly.

"_Oh, kiss me… beneath the milky twilight;  
Lead me… out on the moonlit floor,_  
_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,"_

I leaned my head on his shoulder. This was perfect. He was perfect. I never wanted this to end.

I tried to ignore how girly I sounded.

He laughed quietly. "Rem. You're kinda ruining the purpose."

I frowned. I looked up at him confusedly. What had I done?

"_Oh, kiss me…"_

He brought his hand up to the back of my head and gently pressed our lips together.

"_Lead me… out on the moonlit floor,_  
_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling…_

_So kiss me."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: Was that too abrupt? Sorry. Ran out of juice.**

**Reviews are life!**

**To keep me living, press the cute green button!**

**Flames are so nice and warm.**

**Also: I just wanted to throw in that (albeit unintentionally) Loquacious Girl inspired this. **

**If she'd written it, it would have come out much better. She's an amazing writer (and not nearly as much of a dork as me)! Go check out her profile, /u/1514328/LoquaciousGirl .**

**Go. Now. Gogogogogo!**

'**Kay, bye!**

**Luci**

**a.k.a.**

**Evil Little Nerd**


End file.
